Treaty of Luxembourg City
The 'Treaty of Luxembourg City '''is the name of the peace treaty that ended conflict between the European Allied Powers and the Axis Powers. The treaty was signed in Luxembourg City, which had recently been incorporated into Germany, on September 22nd, 1945. It should be noted that this treaty ''did not end World War 2. It merely ended war in Europe, as the former Soviet lands had previously been divided between the Axis Powers exactly one year earlier. The war would continue until the remaining Allies Powers signed the Treaty of Dublin in April of 1946 Text GENERAL TERMS: All hostilities between signatories to cease within 12 hours of signature Prisoners of war are to be returned to their home country Oswald Mosley's British Union of Fascists is to again be allowed to run in the British Election EUROPE Gibraltar to become Spanish territory. Loaned to the Greater German Reich until January 1st, 1960. Britain is to cede Northern Ireland to the Republic of Ireland, Shetland comes under German control The Kingdom of Italy receives the island of Corsica, the Departments of Alpes-Maritimes, Hautes-Alpes, Alpes-de-Haute-Provence, Var, Savoie, and Haute-Savoie from the French Third Republic. The United Kingdom is to cede the Crown Colony of Malta to Italy. British Cyprus is to become an Italian protectorate state. The Kingdom of Italy acquires the Ionian Islands, Crete, Lesbos, Chios, Icaria, Samos, and the Epirus region from the Kingdom of Greece. Somothraki and Thasos are to be ceded to the Kingdom of Bulgaria. The Kingdom of Greece becomes the Hellenic State and is placed under joint Italian-German occupation Yugoslavian territory currently under German and Italian occupation to be ceded to its respective occupiers. The Kingdom of Belgium, the Netherlands, the Kingdom of Denmark, the Grand Dutchy of Luxembourg, and the Republic of Poland are to be directly annexed into the Greater German Reich. the Kingdom of Norway and the Kingdom of Iceland are to become German protectorates. The French departments of Nord, Pas-de-Calais, Somme, Ardennes, Meuse, Meurthe-et-Moselle, Haute-Saone, Vosges, Territoire de Belfort, Doubs, northern Aisne, and Alsace Lorraine are to be ceded to Germany. Vichy France is to become the rightful French State. The French Third Republic is abolished. The Kingdom of Bulgaria acquires all Greek and Yugoslavian territories currently under its occupation. The Kingdom of Hungary acquires all Yugoslavian territories currently under its occupation. AFRICA The Greater German Reich is to acquire the French and Belgian Congo Colonies, Northern Rhodesia, Nyasaland, Southern Kenya, Uganda, Gabon, Ubangui-Chari, Nigeria, Dahomey, British Togoland, the Gold Coast, Zanzabar, Madagascar, Southern Niger, Southern Chad, British Mauritius, and the naval bases of Dakar and Bathurst. The Kingdom of Italy is to acquire British and French Somaliland, Northern Kenya, Northern Chad, and Tunisia. The Kingdom of Egypt becomes an Italian Protectorate. French Morocco is ceded to the Spanish State The Union of South Africa is to receive the Bechuanaland Protectorate, Southern Rhodesia, Swaziland, and Basutoland. The United Kingdom may no longer interfere with or influence the Union of South Africa. MIDDLE EAST: Mandatory Palestine and the Emirate of Transjordan are to become protectorates of the Greater German Reich The Syrian Republic, Greater Lebanon, and the Hashemite Kingdom of Iraq become Italian protectorates. Kuwait is to be annexed into Iraq. Greater Lebanon is to be annexed into Syria. The British protectorates of the Southern Arabian Peninsula are to be ceded to Italy Signatories The Axis Powers: * Greater German Reich * Kingdom of Italy * Kingdom of Bulgaria * Kingdom of Romania * Kingdom of Hungary * Republic of Finland * Spanish State * State of Montenegro * Serbia * Slovak Republic Allied Powers * United Kingdom * French Third Republic * Republic of Poland * Kingdom of Yugoslavia * Kingdom of Greece * Netherlands * Kingdom of Belgium * Grand Duchy of Luxembourg * Kingdom of Denmark * Kingdom of Iceland * Kingdom of Norway * Union of South Africa Signed after April 6th, 1946 * United States of America * Canada * New Zealand * Australia * Republic of Panama * Republic of Costa Rica * Dominican Republic * Republic of El Salvador * Republic of Haiti * Republic of Honduras * Republic of Nicaragua * Republic of Cuba * Republic of Guatemala * Republic of Peru * Mexico * United States of Brazil * Republic of Colombia * Republic of Chile Aftermath In Europe, the Treaty of Luxembourg City resulted in some of the largest territorial changes in the continents history. Germany along with its puppet states, already controlling large amounts of Eastern Europe after the Soviet surrender a year earlier, came to be the dominant force in Western, Central, Northern, and Eastern Europe. Meanwhile, Italy gained great control of Southern Europe and the Balkans. Africa would soon became largely Italian dominated, although France, Spain, Portugal, Britain, South Africa, and Germany would keep footholds on the continent. The Middle East, specifically Iran, would become the boiling point for German-Japanese relations during the Iranian Crisis. Germany and Italy both established multiple puppet governments with their land kept in the Balkans, the Independent State of North Croatia/Serbia and the State of Montenegro, respectively. Hungary, Romania, and Bulgaria would all remain small powers in Europe, while the Hellenic State would stay with little to no independence. Hitler would cede Transjordan and North Yemen to the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia just days later to sway the Saudis into the German sphere. The Kingdom of Iraq coming under Italian control only worsened the current situation in the region, resulting in an even blooder conflict. In German occupied Palestine, SS units have begun eliminating both Jewish people and culture from the area.